Euthanasia
by Ecnargarf
Summary: Miku yang sedih memutuskan untuk pergi jauh...  Menuju Euthanasia...


Fanfict yang dibuat Rizu saat galau XD *curcol*

Enjoy!

.

. _**RizuYuuki **__Presents ._

_A __**Vocaloid **__FanFiction ._

_. Thanks for __**Rein Yuujiro **__for supporting me! Maaf kalau salah pengetikkan nama ._

_. Based on __**Hatsune Miku **__song ._

_._

_._

_**Euthanasia**_

_._

_._

**WARNING! OOC; abal; Angst fail; Alur kecepetan; Typo; Ancur; Death Chara; Lirik lagu beserta Translatenya**

.

_**Summary**__: Miku yang sedih membulatkan tekadnya menuju tempat yang jauh; Euthanasia..._

_._

_._

_._

_**All Miku's P.O.V's**_

_._

_._

_._

_Euthanasia..._

_Seijaku ni ochita shizuku wa... Hamon o egaki kieta..._

_Kanshou no sazanami ni dakare... Watashi wa me o tpjita..._

_(Euthanasia...)_

_(Drops of tears fell silently... And disappeared into tjhe riopples...)_

_(Enveloped by the tides of my sentiments... I closed my eyes...)_

Hari ini aku menangis, ya... Menangis dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mataku sendiri. Kuhapus tangisku sembari berlari meninggalkan dia, yang tengah bersama gadis lain, agar dia tidak mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkanku lagi... Semakin lama ku berlari menjauh, semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mataku ini. Setelah sampai pada tujuanku, rumahku lebih tepatnya, aku langsung menuju kamar dan menangis kembali... Akupun memejamkan mataku, sambil menyanyikan lagu buatanku sendiri, ''Euthanasia''.

_Amakute nigai dokuyaku o sotto... Nomihoshite..._

_(Softly drinking down the sweet and bitter poison...)_

Lalu, terpikirlah olehku, ya... Hanya ada satu cara untuk pergi dari kesedihan ini, dan hanya cara inilah agar ia bisa bahagia dibandingkan saat bersamaku... Akupun membuka mataku, lalu menatap meja yang berada di kamarku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju meja itu dan mencari benda yang kubutuhkan. Satu buah gelas, dan sebuah kantung kecil berisi cairan kimia yang berbau manis dan pahit. Aku bisa mencium bau itu karena dari luar kantung tersebut karena baunya sangat menyengat dan tajam. Lalu, kubulatkan apa yang kupikirkan tadi- atau bisa kubilang tekadku- untuk melakukannya. Kutumpahkan cairan yang berada di kantung kecil itu ke gelas yang sudah kusiapkan, lalu- dengan derai air mata- aku meminum cairan tersebut, agar dia terbebas dari diriku ini...

_Towa no nemuri e... Ochite yuku, ochite yuku..._

_Hitotsu no owari... Hakanakute yasashi;_

_Euthanasia..._

_(I begin falling and falling... Into an eternal slumber)_

_(There is one end for me... That's trsansient and gentle;)_

_(Euthanasia...)_

Setelah meminumnya, tubuhku langsung tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Tenggorokkanku serasa panas dan sakit. Dengan suara yang parau dan sesak, kulanjutkan nyanyioanku... ''Aku mulai jatuh, terjatuh dan terjatuh... ke dalam tidur yang panjang. Hanya ada satu akhir untukku hidupku ini yang tak abadi dan ringan; Euthanasia... Hanya itu akhir untuk hidupku...''

Kalian tahu? Menurut legenda, Euthanasia adalah kota legenda dimana orang-orang yang malang berkumpul- dalam wujud 'jiwa'... Ya... Seperti yang kalian duga... Aku akan pergi kesana... Dengan menyanyikan lagu yang kubuat ini...

_Hakarobita jikan no naka de... Tsunaida yubi mo hanare..._

_Kanshou no zangai wa yagate... Tsuchi e to kaeru deshou..._

_Jiyuu to iu na no kodoku e... Sotto... Hanatarete..._

_(Within the ripped space of time... We'll probably let go of our held hands...)_

_(And the wreckage of my sentiments... Will eventually return to earth...)_

_(Softly released towards the loneliness... Named ''Freedom''...)_

''Beberapa saat lagi, diantara ruang dan waktu ini, kita mungkin akan melepaskan ikatan yang terjalin pada kita ini. Dan puing-puing dari perasaanku akan kembali ke bumi... Dengan perlahan, aku menuju kesepian yang bernama 'kebebasan'...''

Aku menyanyi dengan sisa tenagaku, menyanyi dengan diiringi tangisan. Tubuhku mulai mendingin, aku hampir tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi, aku tetap bernyanyi dengan sekuat tenaga, karena dengan cara inilah aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan dan 'tujuan'ku...

_Towa no nemuri e... Ochite yuku, ochite yuku..._

_Hitotsu no owari... Nani yori mo zankoku na;_

_Euthanasia..._

_(I begin falling and falling... Into an eternal slumber...)_

_(There is one end for me that's more cruel than anytihng else;)_

_(Euthanasia...)_

Kulanjutkan lagi nyanyianku walalupun suaraku kian mengecil karena efek cairan kimia itu... ''Aku mulai jatuh... Dan terjatuh... Kedalam sebuah tidur yang panjang... Hanya ada satu... Akhir untukku yang... Lebih kejam dari apapun:... Euthanasia...''

Ya, kudengar kota legenda Euthanasia itu tempat jiwa malang disiksa karena dosa, jadi, untuk apa aku takut akan hal itu? Ooh... aku ingin pergi kesana, dibandingkan sakit hati mengingat bahwa kekasihku sudah selingkuh dengan gadis lain...

_Fukai yami kara... Watashi o tsuredashita_

_Sono te o... Zutto hanasezu ni ita_

_Sore wa kitto... Yurusareru tsumi_

_Naoriyamanai... La folia..._

_(Ever since you had brought me out from bottomless darkness)_

_(I always held onto your hand, without letting go even once)_

_(That's must be an unforgiveable sin)_

_(Now madness won't stop ringing in my head...)_

Kau tahu? Semenjak ia mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan yang tak berujung itu, aku selalu menggenggam tangannya, bahkan tanpa melepaskannya satu kalipun. Itu... Pasti sebuah kesalahanku... Ya... Kesalahan terbesarku yang tak bisa dilupakan... Kini, aku akan melepaskannya- melepaskan genggaman tanganku ini, yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu- bisa dibilang pesan- untuk orang itu...

_Towa no nemuri e... Ochite yuku, ochite yuku..._

_Hitotsu no owari... Hakanakute yasashi;_

_Euthanasia..._

_Euthanasia... (Euthanasia...)_

_Euthanasia..._

_(I begin falling and falling... Into an eternal slumber)_

_(There is one end for me that's transient and gentle;)_

_(Euthanasia...)_

_(Euthanasia... (Euthanasia...))_

_(Euthanasia...)_

Aku terus bernyanyi- menyampaikan pesanku dan tujuanku ini- hingga akhir hayat hidupku ini. Aku akan terus terjatuh ke dalam tidur yang abadi. Karena hanya ada satu akhir untukku yang tak abadi dan ringan; Euthanasia... Ya... Euthanasia... Itulah akhir dari tujuan hidupku... Maafkan aku, ayah dan ibu... Maafkan aku, teman-temanku... Dan juga... Maafkan aku... Lelaki yang kucintai...

_Sayonara__... __Minna-san__..._

Kemudian, tubuh gadis remaja 16 tahun itu tak bergerak lagi, jantungnya tak berdetak, suara indahnya tak terdengar lagi oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sedari tadi menggebrak pintu kamar Miku. Mengapa? Karena gadis mungil nan baik hati dan polos itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini...

_Menuju __**Euthanasia**__..._

**OWARI**

''Miku! Buka pintunya, nak!'' teriak seorang wanita dengan umur berkisar 30 tahunan.

BRAK! Sang pintu berhasil di dobrak oleh sang pria paruh baya.

''Miku..! Tidak! Anakku...!'' teriak keduanya histeris begitu melihat anak tunggal mereka tergeletak di lantai.

''Miku...''

**TRIVIA**

Menurut kamus Bahasa Inggris, **Euthanasia **berarti _**obat untuk mati tenang**_, tetapi Author awalnya mikir _Euthanasia_ adalah sebuah tempat, dan jadilah FanFict ini.

**Author's Note Time!**

Yooo Minna! Sudah beberapa bulan, sekitar 5 bulan lebih tak melanjutkan _**When This Hearts Meet Her **_karena ulangan, belajar dan apalah, makanya saya bikin FanFict _One-shot_! Cowok yang disukai Miku di fanfict ini bisa siapa saja dan gadis yang dipacarin lagi sama cowok itu *bisa kalian imajinasikan sbg Kaito x Meiko sgb contoh*

Yep, lagu ini saya jadikan FanFict karena agu ini sangat mencerminkan saya yang galau sangat! Tapi sih ini pas saya UTS kemarin bikinnya, sekarang sih nggak galau, cuma _GALAU_ karena komputer ke format!

Data FanFict IN PROGRESS ilang, komik MMD ilang, gambar, Project DIVA PC, PMDEditor, bahkan film Black Rock Shooter yang udah nyampe episode 7 pun ilang amblas semua! *frustasi bin galau*

Yaudah, yang penting masih inget data mana yang diperlukan ==b=b

Saya juga membuat FanFict lain selagi masa renggang kembali! Karena simpati gak banya FanFict tentang vampir *plak dor*

Yah... Segini dulu deh pesan saya, nanti makin kepanjangan ini XD

**Rules! **(emangnya apaan nih? Mau tau? Bawaan dari **MMDUser** dan **devianART** *disempel sepatu*)

-) API (baca: _Flame_) nya diterima ! Tapi jangan menggunakan bahasa kasar dan kotor, kayak gak tau etika bicara aja! Dan jangan MENGKOMPLAIN TENTANG HAL-HAL YANG GAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN FANFICT INI! Saya males nanggapin yang gituan, segitu udah dikasih tau di FanFict ada yang komplain gak jelas.

-) Kritik & Saran saya terima, tapi saya tidak bisa di PM karena saya jarang ke **FFN**, saya aktif di **Facebook** dan **devianART** (tiap minggu karena hape rusak)

-) Tinggalkan _**Review **_kalian wahai _Silent Readers_! Saya membuat FanFict ini dengan sepenuh (_kegalauan_) hati! Tapi gak review gapapa, saya gak terkenal disini kok =.=

-) **Review sangat saya hargai **walau saya tak melihat! Saya akan mulai menge-cek akun saya tiap minggu! *Nasib gak ada internet dirumah #curcol

-) Siapa yang setuju kalo _**When This Hearts Meet Her **_dijadiin komik? Dengan bahasa Inggris tentunya supaya semua orang bisa membacanya XD

-) Sekian dari saya, _RizuYuuki! _Dan maaf tentang Miku nya ya minna-san! Saya juga gak terima sih, tapi mirip sih, yaudah jadi gini .w.

_**Stay Tune on My FanFict~**_


End file.
